1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool that holds pins for needlecrafts or the like such as sewing needles and marking pins, and specifically relates to a pin holder configured to be wearable at the wrist.
2. Description of the Related Art
When needlecraft pins, including sewing needles and marking pins, are not in use, they are generally held at e.g. a pin holding cushion which pins are stuck into. As a substitute for a pin holding cushion, a pin holder has been proposed that is configured to attract and hold needle craft pins with a built-in magnet, as described in Patent Document 1 below. Such a magnet-type pin holder is capable of collecting together and holding tightly needlecraft pins made of metal.
A pin holder configured to be wearable at the arm (the wrist in particular) of the user at needlework is also known, as described in Patent Document 2 below. This document discloses in FIG. 9 a wrist-worn pin holder that includes a band windable around the wrist and a main body mounted on the band. The main body includes a hemispheric cushion. When the wrist-worn pin holder is in use, the user can sting a plurality of needlecraft pins into the cushion of the main body to hold the pins, and pull out the pins from the cushion to use them. With such a wrist-worn pin holder, the user can handle needlecraft pins in an area close to the user's hands.
However, the writs-worn pin holder disclosed in Patent Document 2 below is uneasy to handle in attaching a pin to the main body and taking a pin from the main body when a lot of pins are involved, and therefore have room for improvement.    Patent Document 1: JP-U-3101736    Patent Document 2: JP-U-3043144